D e e p  T r u t h s
by FallenBane
Summary: Welcome to her world.With the death of her parents, Akari is isolated from the world, due to her strange behavior and dreams. When she starts having nightmares about a mysterious lake and boy, she must find the truth about herself and her parents death.
1. 00 Water's Edge

**Deep Truths**

* * *

**0.0**

_The moonlight came down in brilliant beams, dancing across the water's surface. Its serenity was undisturbed, the lake untouched by the passing breeze. A white disk reflected from the sky into the lake, forming its symmetric calamity. A single figure was crouched in the reflection's horizon, under the snow-white moon. His eyes closed, hands cupped over a single object._

_The trees in the scenery reached out their silhouetted claws, sharp branches curled around the eternal night. The boy's hair was bleached white by the moonlight, and his eyes opened ever so slowly. His hands slid open as wll, the delicate object slipping through his fingertips. A feather landed softly onto the water's surface, sending soft ripples upon the reflections. Eyes of brilliant gold, he stood silently, the wind whistling through his hair. Arms raised, he fell forward like the downy feather, diving into the murky depths of the lake._

_He slipped in without leaving a trace, and there was no more… except the feather._

_Floating, calmly, upon the water's edge._

* * *


	2. 11 Awakening

**1.1**

* * *

I sprung up gasping for air, sweat slowly rolling down my pale face. I didn't know what happened, but a sense of fear drilled deep into my heart. It pounded ferociously against my chest; the machine's beeps mimicking each beat. The nurse looked up from her crossword and sighed. Standing, she pressed her hand upon my forehead and whispered two words into my ear: "Calm down." 

After what seemed hours heaving out the excitement that grew in my gut, I sipped quietly from the glass of water she handed me. The wires attached to my flesh pulsed slightly as I shifted in the bed, every blinking light watching each movement.

I never meant to be in the hospital. I never wanted to be sent to this wretched place. But it was after the mysterious death of my parents that my wild behavior emerged, landing me in this mess of machines and needles. Now I'm stuck in this metallic box, surrounded by nightmarish dreams. I am isolated from the world.

And I want to be free.

* * *


	3. 12 Escape

**1.2**

* * *

The solitary sound from contact between metal and glass rippled through the stale air, followed by the steady beeping from the machines around her. I glared at each of them, trying to figure out their purpose of being attached to me, leeching out my every moment of opportunity. There was no exit in the room, except for the door next to the nurse's chair. I groaned. 

This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

After moments of thinking, I gave up in coming up with a plan to escape. Catapulting myself into the door wasn't going to help; neither was using the puppy-dog face method. Greatly troubled, I slid under the covers, turning my near-skeletal hands over and over.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at me, making a deep etch into the crossword; no doubt crossing a clue off. The moment she looked down again, I clutched my side.

"Ow! Nurse! I…I think I have a cramp…" I shifted into an awkward position, causing me to make a face to prove my pain. She sighed and glared at me with disbelieving eyes, but she walked up to me, putting a hand behind my back. Helping me sit up, she took out a thin needle and plunged it into my arm. Wincing, I knew what that was supposed to do. But even with that numbing solution injected into me, that wouldn't stop me from my plan.

She pulled me off the bed and propped me up against the wall, examining the section where I claimed hurt me the most. "I don't see anything wro-"

Her sentence was cut off as I swung my nearly limp arms at her, hitting her square in the face. The nurse clutched her swelling cheek, and took out another needle, filled to the brim with a vile green liquid. As she attempted to plunge it into me, I dodged out of the way, barely missing me before crashing into the bed. Her dazed look gave me the opportunity to lunge for the door.

As my hand wrapped around the doorknob, a thin needle flashed before me.

"You're not going anywhere."

* * *


End file.
